leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.23
*** * Pajama Guardian skins |Release = November , 2018 |Related = 8.23 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.22 |Next = V8.24 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Lunar Eclipse Leona profileicon.png|Lunar Eclipse Leona Solar Eclipse Leona profileicon.png|Solar Eclipse Leona Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune Pajama Guardian Lux profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Lux Pajama Guardian Ezreal profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Ezreal Pajama Guardian Lulu profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Lulu Pajama Guardian Soraka profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Soraka All-Star 2018 profileicon.png|All-Star 2018 Worlds 2018 Commemoration profileicon.png|Worlds 2018 Commemoration The following Emotes have been added to the store: All-Star 2018 Emote.png|All-Star 2018 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pajama Guardian Ward.png|Pajama Guardian Ward General * The Essence Emporium is open from November 20th to December 3rd, 2018. Client ;Lobbies * We've reworked the lobby to include the new past rank banners to get ready for Ranked armor in 8.24. There’s no new functionality, we just wanted to give you a heads-up that buttons will be in slightly different places. ;Missions * The missions log will only hang on to missions for a maximum of 45 days. ;Ranked * A new way to show off your current rank now appears on your profile, hovercard, and in game lobbies. * Switch between Ranked and level armor by clicking on your summoner icon on the profile page. * Toggle between your past rank’s banner or a plain one by clicking your summoner icon on the profile page. * The small profile trim displaying your past season’s rank has been removed. League of Legends V8.23 Game ;Bounties * Four kills bounty increased to from . * Five kills bounty increased to from . * Six kills bounty increased to from . * Bounty reward beyond six kills increased to per additional kill from . * If, since their last death, a champion has earned from minions and monsters than the enemy team's average during that time, their bounty increases by , plus another for each additional their advantage grows by thereafter. ** Average is determined by dividing the enemy team's minion and monster gold by four, rather than five, based on the four sources of income on Summoner's Rift (top/mid/bot/jungle). Modes with smaller teams divide by the number of champs per team instead (ex. 3 for Twisted Treeline). * Bounties over are now visible in the scoreboard to both allies and enemies. * Bounties no longer increase mid-combat. If a champion earns multiple kills and then immediately dies, those kills will count toward their next death instead. * Bounty payouts for killing members of the losing team are reduced, down to a minimum of 20% normal values if the losing team is massively behind. * A single kill can no longer grant more than to the killer. Any bounty gold past the cap rolls over to that champion's next death. ** A champion's bounty can still stack to greater values, but any remaining gold will carry over. Enemies can now be 'Shutdown' multiple times in succession. * Six deaths bounty increased to from . * Seven deaths bounty increased to from . * Eight deaths bounty increased to from . * Nine and more deaths bounty increased to from . ;In-Game Stats Panel * We've changed the colors and slightly adjusted several Icons in the character stats panel ("C" menu) for easier readability. This change is in preparation for broader tooltip readability improvements coming this season. Champions ; * ** Active duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Heal on revive changed to ( % of maximum health}} per 1% Blood Well, up to 80% Blood Well, and for 80% Blood Well or higher) from ( % of maximum health}} per 1% Blood Well). ** Resource bar now turns red when Blood Well reaches 80%. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to % AP}} from at all ranks. * ** The total damage is no longer reduced to . ** The total damage is now reduced by 50% against minions and non-epic monsters. ; * ** Size increased and decal added inside the orb. * ** *** Clone now has proper particle effects. ** *** Size increased. ** *** Darkened. * ** *** Clone now has proper particle effects. ** *** Now has pink effects. ; * General ** Animations adjusted to better match missile timing. ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 2200 from 2000. * Stats ** Now has 5% bonus attack speed at level 1. * (New Innate) ** Whenever an enemy champion dies while Lissandra is near, she spawns a Frozen Thrall from their corpse. ** Frozen Thralls chase nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, nearby enemies by 25% and shattering after 4 seconds, dealing magic damage. Frozen Thralls initially have X movement speed, which increases to Y over the duration. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 75 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Missile speed starts at 1200 and decelerates to 640 from 850 all the time. Time to reach maximum distance is still seconds. * ** Damage AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Restored volume on leap roar. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Subsequent hit on the same target damage reduction now applies to all enemies, instead of just enemy champions. ** Worked Ground duration reduced to 45 seconds from 120. ** Worked Ground duration no longer scales with cooldown reduction. ; * General ** Basic attack once again plays audio at max range. ; * General ** Mistwalkers and The Maiden now draw minion and turret aggro onto Yorick if they damage an enemy champion. Items ; * Maximum amount carried in inventory reduced to 2 from 3. ; * Bonus health regeneration over 10 seconds changed to from 20. ; * Cooldown now scales with the average level of all champions instead of the owner's level. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Basic attacks deal 5 physical and 5 magic damage on-hit. * Basic attacks deal 15 magic damage on-hit. * Grants total armor penetration. * Grants magic penetration. * Basic attacks no longer grant % bonus AD}} and % AP}} for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times, granting a maximum of and . Still grants the 8% attack speed per stack. ; * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * Cooldown now scales with the average level of all champions instead of the owner's level. ; * Spoils of War base health threshold increased to from . ; * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * Spoils of War base health threshold increased to from . ; * Unique magic penetration passive is now named . ; * Ward duration reduced to seconds from . * Ward duration and cooldown now scales with the average level of all champions instead of the owner's level. Runes ;Removed * * * * * ; Shards * Summoners may now choose 3 shards alongside their Primary and Secondary paths. This is mechanically similar to a tertiary path whereby you have 3 sets of triplets and from each you may only choose one. ; * Replaces . * Moved to Slot 2 from Slot 1. * Duration reduced to seconds from 3. * Damage reduction increased to from . ; - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by . ; * Movement speed bonuses are 8% more effective on you. For example, a 50% bonus is increased to 54%. * Gain % bonus movement speed. Additionally, you gain bonus or (Adaptive) based on your bonus movement speed. Grants ) Attack Damage|AD}} or ) Ability Power|AP}}. ; * ** Damaging a champion below by any mean deals bonus and reaps . This cannot happen again for 45 seconds, resetting to seconds on champion . ** On ARAM, souls increase the damage by 4 instead of 8. * ** Enemy and allied, champions, large minions and large monsters that die nearby drop Soul Essences on the ground. These last for 10 seconds or until picked by moving close to it. If you kill the target yourself, the Soul Essence will be automatically picked up. Champions grant 6 Soul Essence; large minions grant 4 Soul Essence; and large monsters grant 2 Soul Essence. Select champion summoned units are classified as large minions. ** Collecting a Soul Essence empowers your next basic attack against an enemy champion or structure within the next 20 seconds to deal bonus . ** After collecting 150 Soul Essences you become Soul Charged, increasing the time to trigger the empowered attack to 300 seconds. ** 1400 / ; * Charge duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * Base damage reduced to 100 from 175. ; * AP ratio reduced to from . ; * Can now gain the bonus gold or consumable on the next two basic attacks. * Consumable item loot chance reduced. * After 20 minutes, can no longer loot , , or . ; * Health gained per stack changed to 3 (flat) from % maximum health}}. * After gaining 15 stacks (120 monsters or minions), you gain an additional % maximum health}}. ; * Base healing reduced to % from %. Healing per Bounty Hunter stack remains at %. ; - New rune * Resolve Slot 1 rune. ** While shielded, gain and . ** Whenever you gain a shield, your next basic attack against a champion deals % bonus health)}} % shield amount)}} bonus . The empowered attack lasts up to 2 seconds after the shield expires. ** Shield Bash's shield scaling only interact with the most recently applied shield; gaining a new shield while Shield Bash is active will replace the previous empowerment. Unknown if shield scaling is based on remaining or full shield strength. Summoner Spells ; * Channel duration reduced to 4 seconds from . * Teleport can't be canceled by its caster once cast. Summoner's Rift Minions ;General * Damage to turrets reduced to 50% from 60%. * Damage to champions reduced to 50% from 60%. * Bonus movement speed based on game-time increased to from 25 at 20:00. ;Melee Minions * Health changed to from . ** Maximum health (at 37:00) increased to 1300 from 1200. * Armor increased to from 0 at all times. ** Maximum armor (at 37:00) increased to 16 from 0. * Attack damage increased to from 12 at all times. ** Maximum attack damage (at 37:00) increased to 80 from 12. * ** Incoming champion damage reduction reduced to 70% from 75%. ** 30% reduced damage from turrets. ;Caster Minions * Health changed to from . ** Time threshold to trigger health cap increased to 37 minutes from 27 minutes. ** Maximum health increased to 485 from 425 (previous maximum at 27 minutes). Value at 27 minutes remains 425. * Attack damage changed to from (+ / 90s). ** Attack damage now has a maximum threshold instead of scaling infinitely. ** Maximum attack damage implemented at (at 37 minutes). Previous value at 37 minutes was . * ** Incoming champion damage reduction increased to 70% from 50%. ;Cannon Minions * Health changed to from 900 (+ ( ) / 90s). ** Maximum health implemented at 2900 at 37 minutes. Previous value at 37 minutes was 2300. * Time threshold to spawn every 2 waves reduced to 15 minutes from 20. * Time threshold to spawn every wave reduced to 25 minutes from 35. * Incoming turret damage modulator changed to (based on turret) shots-to-die from 8 shots-to-die from all turrets. ;Super Minions * Base attack damage reduced to 225 from 306. * Base attack speed increased to from . * Aura that grants nearby minions +70% damage. * Super minions now show up on the minimap through fog of war. Monsters ; * Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 7. ;Elemental Drakes ( , , , ) * Respawn time reduced to 5 minutes from 6. * First drake spawn increased to 5:00 from 2:30. * Kill gold increased to from . * Experience increased to from . * ** changed to bonus AD and AP from . ** changed to bonus damage to objectives from . ** changed to bonus regeneration from . ** changed to movement speed from . ; * Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 8. ; * Dying to the summoned Rift Herald with Blue and/or Red buff now properly transfers the buff to the enemy who summoned Rift Herald. ; * Experience reduced to from . ; * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ; * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ; * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . Turrets ;General * First Turret gold reduced to from . ;Outer Turrets * Base health increased to 5000 from 3800. * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (278 at 15:00) from (180 at 7:30). * Base resistances reduced to 0 from 55. * Base resistances per level reduced to 0 from 1. * New item: Turret Plating ** +40 Armor ** +40 Magic Resistance ** Grants bonus armor and magic resistance. ** When the turret's health is reduced to , , and , grants a stack of Bulwark for 20 seconds. Each stack of Bulwark grants bonus armor and magic resistance, up to a maximum of at 4 stacks. *** The value changes dynamically based on the number of enemy champions. ** Triggering Bulwark grants gold divided among champions. ** Turret Plating is removed after 14:00. ;Inner Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (305 at 18:00) from (250 at 28:00). * Global gold reduced to from . ;Inhibitor Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (305 at 18:00) from (250 at 28:00). * Global gold reduced to from . ;Nexus Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (285 at 18:00) from (230 at 28:00). * Global gold reduced to from . Hotfixes November 20th Hotfix ; * Base damage reduced to from * Bonus damage per Soul reduced to 5 from 8. November 21st Hotfix ; * General ** Fixed a bug that made her attack speed higher than intended. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing it to always deal rank 1 damage. ; * General ** Mistwalkers and The Maiden no longer draw minion aggro onto Yorick if they damage an enemy champion. The turret aggro portion of the fix is still in place. November 26th Hotfix ; * ** Bonus damage per Soul reduced to 2 from 4. References de:V8.23 Category:Preseason 2019 patch Category:Patch notes